


Cavalcade of Failure

by dotchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Another one inspired by the various failures I have experienced in Mann versus Machine mode.Written in 2012.





	

They let the front line collapse and they died.

They couldn’t save the sentry from the Sentry Buster and they died.

They missed a Scoutbot at the choke-point and they died.

They didn’t Spycheck and they died.

They neglected to stop the Medicbots from popping ubers and they died.

They failed to stop the Tank and they died.

But nobody wanted to quit, not now, not ever. They couldn’t abandon this place to the robots like some of them did in other areas. This was the last human bastion; if the robots were not repelled here, it would be the end for everyone, mercenary or civilian.

They made a headcount of who was in any shape to fight and came up with a mere six who wasn’t too exhausted or injured to carry on. This time, they vowed. This time, they would win.


End file.
